


Really Too Much

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Just a quickie written on a boring day., Responsibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Peter is really expecting too much of his CI, and Neal finally toes a line in the sand.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 27





	Really Too Much

I can’t do this anymore,” Neal told Peter firmly.

“You can, and you will!” Peter insisted.

“You’re way out of line, Buddy. This is not what I signed on for,” the con man argued.

“Well, you signed on with me, so that makes _me_ the ultimate authority who says what you can and cannot do,” was the abrupt answer.

Neal snorted. “So, you’re going to play that card?”

“Damn straight,” Neal’s handler huffed.

“This is really unfair, Peter, although not totally unexpected,” Neal said sardonically.

“It is what it is, so deal with it!” Peter replied emphatically.

When Peter was met with a stubborn glare, he resorted to quoting a popular comedian. “Neal, if Mama ain’t happy, ain’t nobody happy.”

The young con man closed his eyes and shook his head in mock despair. “Peter, you’re supposed to be a smart guy. Just come up with your own idea for Elizabeth’s birthday present!”


End file.
